1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems, devices and methods for improved provisioning, automatic network joining and easy access and management of remotely networked devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication device provisioning and device setup is quite complex today, with limited functionality, from an end user perspective. Generally, known systems require the end user to interact with each node, manually provision with a data service, manually establish user and security credentials, and manually connect with a data repository or database. Simplification of this process is one of several objectives of the present invention.
Systems and methods exist that use unique device information encoded on labels, e.g., quick response (QR) codes for providing interactive applications and services to a user via, e.g., mobile devices. Known mobile devices such as a smartphone comprise a scanner to scan the QR code of the labeled object. Typical applications use the QR code or data or the QR code to direct to a specific URL. QR codes are currently used in broader contexts spanning commercial tracking applications, such as tracking parts in vehicle manufacturing processes, and convenience-oriented applications targeting mobile device users. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,435 for disclosure of two-dimensional optically readable codes, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Other machine-readable labels, i.e., scannable codes, relating to an information topic about a particular product or device exist. For example, bar codes, Microsoft TAG or other label on a device comprising unique device information are known in the art.
The types of information typically encoded on known machine-readable labels may comprise data such as serial number(s) or other unique identification data for a product, device and/or individual components or subcomponents, Media Access Control (MAC) address, and the like.
Known exemplary solutions are in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,737 to Tobin, US application 2009/0287498 to Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,125 to Wyngarden and U.S. Pat. No. 7,912,426 to Masera, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated in their entirety.
What is not known in the art are systems or methods that provide, inter alia, a unified single-scan user interface for accessing and managing a remotely located device throughout its life-cycle, including cellular network provisioning, cloud-data provider registration, initialization and activation, as well providing end users easy data access relating to the device.